Old and New Friends
by naru-ca-titan
Summary: first chap is mainly naruto and sasuke fighting, later NARUxSAKU. naruto and sasuke fight, who wins read then some chapters that kinda go along with what happenes later. SUCK AT SUMMARIES


Okay yall here is a different story since I can't think of anything else to write about right now. If you like Sasuke's personality (the whole emo monotone jerkish person) then don't read this because he is more open to people, he says his opinions more in this one. So here is my new story, **OLD AND NEW FRIENDS.**

"Sasuke I'm sorry," Naruto is trying not to let his best friend fall to the ground from their battle.

"Naruto, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sasuke said while trying to smile at his best friend, while one of his arms is wrapped around Naruto for support.

"No, I am sorry for almost killing you back their!"

--------Flashback------------------------

_Naruto had been on a solo-mission, just a simple C-ranked mission, nothing he couldn't handle. Tsunade had not sent him on a mission in months, and she was afraid he would go nuts from boredom, but what 18 year old ninja wouldn't go crazy! He was supposed to bring a shopkeeper in amegakure (rain village) a box of ninja tools: kunai, shurikens, scrolls, and one or two katana's. (To big of a box for a bird to carry!)_

_After saying good-bye to the shopkeeper he was walking down dirt path in the October afternoon. He could detect someone's chakra presence. 'It feels familiar, but I can't figure out whose it is!' Then he heard it, that stupid, snobby, arrogant voice "It's been a while, Naruto." He said from the trees. _

_Naruto gasped from shock, he wasn't expecting this right now he didn't bring a whole lot of weapons on him to help defend himself!_

_Naruto's mind slowly formed one word, just one. "Sasuke!" The way he said that would make the bravest of men shake in fear; there was a dark venomous growl to it, and the word slowly grew louder in rage from the beginning of the word to the very end._

_Now, Naruto would be all flashback right now of their last encounter, and he would be super happy it's Sasuke, but this is my story so I am going to twist it a little that now Naruto has rage, but stills loves Sasuke as a brother (I am not a yaio writer!)._

_Sasuke did a little gasp but soon recovered from it, and said "Funny how we should meet like this, I was just thinking of how much of a loser all you people in Konoha are!"_

"_At least I am not a piece of worthless trash!" Naruto replied without even looking back at the Uchiha._

"_You… are calling me… TRASH! Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke being the jerk he is didn't care what Naruto, or anybody for that matter, thought of him._

"_You left your comrades in the dust, and so what if it's not in the ninja regulation you never, NEVER, abandon you comrades, no matter what happens!" Naruto paused so that part could seep into Sasuke's mind. _

"_Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Yamato, Kakashi, and especially Sakura chan and myself, we ALL risked our lives for YOUR sake! We could have let be eaten by a snake, But no, you are our comrade, and no of our comrades get left to die! Even if it's some arrogant, snobby, piece of trash!"\_

_Sasuke is staring at Naruto, not even caring about anyone but himself!_

"_You don't get it do you, Sasuke? You are a Konoha ninja, a friend to people that you have not even met before! We can't forget that! Neither should you!"_

"_I already have!" Sasuke smirked while he was drawing out his katana._

_WHOOSH _

"_I wouldn't try anything funny; you really want to fight me? The person who killed pain AND Madara? Have you gotten even dumber than our last meeting? Naruto was now behind him with a kunai against his throat._

_After Naruto defeated all six pains, Konan, and Nagato, (Naruto didn't turn into the fox in my story or that would ruin the next chapter!) Madara showed up a week later._

_(I am not going in depth very much in this part!)_

_Everyone tried to hold him off, but naruto did most of the battling. He looked at Madara, not a scratch on him, Naruto, however, had quite a lot of them._

_After a good seven hours of fighting, Madara was on his back while Naruto was on top of him with a Kunai at his throat. "How did it come to this? I am the all powerful Madara Uchiha, I don't lose!" Madara said to Naruto._

_Naruto laughed "You have nothing to fight for; you Uchiha are all the same, always thirsty for power! I have a village, friends, precious people, and everyone else to protect! I would give my life for them! Nothing will change that!" With that Naruto made his Kunai's cold metal cut across Madara's neck._

_(Back to Sasuke and Naruto)—_

"_They were both weak and worthless." Sasuke smirked._

"_They were better than you!"_

"_Whatever"_

_Naruto sighed, "Have it your way then." And with that naruto took the kunai from his throat and kicked Sasuke in the back sending him into the tree. _

_After Sasuke regained his thoughts of what just happened. (It took about 7 minutes) Sasuke jumped up onto the nearest branch and yelled at Naruto,_

"_You bastard, how dare," Sasuke stopped, he saw that naruto's eyes were now yellow with black dashes for pupils and red rings around his eyes._

"_What the fuck is that?" Sasuke yelled out while pointing at Naruto._

"_So you noticed, this is sage mode." Naruto said with a smile on his face._

_Sasuke activated his sharingan and immediately widened his eyes at what he saw. Chakra was surrounding Naruto._

"_So you noticed that too? Its sage chakra and it acts as a barrier between me and whatever I chose, plus now I have more chakra than I originally had!"_

"_Stop bragging! To me you are still a tiny little weakling!" Sasuke said as he activated his curse mark, and he grew his wings, the longer hair, and now he has some emo lipstick. _

_He drew out his katana, then it stared to glow red, then he heard Sasuke running and him yelling "__**Katon: Kaen Katana**__!_

_Naruto chuckled at this; he held out his hand and made a rasengan, except it was different, it was glowing a darker blue and had chakra whipping around it like a whirlpool. In a whisper you could hear __**"Suiton Rasengan**__."_

_Naruto has mastered any element he wants (cuz in here he is a genius.) He has a Rasengan for every one of the elements._

_Naruto threw his Suiton Rasengan at Sasuke, and they collided. They were surrounded by a thick layer of steam. _

_When the steam cleared away Naruto threw some kunai at Sasuke which he easily dodged. "That it?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, but he smirked and formed the tiger seal and the kunai exploded._

_Sasuke recovered from the explosion with his clothing burned, but his body was fine._

_Sasuke was enraged "You piece of shit!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Then Sasuke yelled "__**Katon: Kurenai Nibai Nitso Doragon**__" Then a double headed dragon appeared over Sasuke and Sasuke whispered to it "charge"_

_The dragon was making its way towards Naruto, but he dud some had signs and said "__**Fuuton: Kyojin Kaze Tatsumaki**__." _

'_That idiot he will only make my attack stronger!' Sasuke thought with a smile on his face believing that he had won. _

_The impact of the two made the dragon three times bigger than it already was, then Sasuke couldn't control the dragon, it wasn't in his control anymore it was in Naruto's possession. _

_Naruto went threw some hand signs and whispered "__**Katon: Kyojin Ho Tori Hinote**__." _

_Then the dragon was no more, instead it was a giant bird. Then Naruto did some more hand sign and said __**"Fuuton: Kyojin Kaze Nami."**_

_He merged the two jutsus together forming a wave of giant birds, all heading towards Sasuke._

"_Oh… crap" Is all that Sasuke said before the jutsu hit him._

'_Crap, I hope I didn't kill him!' Naruto thought as he went searching for Sasuke. _

_Sasuke woke up to find kunais holding him down and Naruto healing some injuries._

"_What are you doing_" _Sasuke asked _

"_Healing your burns and cuts."_

"_How"_

"_With what Sakura has taught me."_

"_Why am I attached to the ground?"_

"_So you don't leave while I am trying to talk, you said that us leaf people were making you weaker with the bonds we have with each other, right?" Sasuke nodded._

"_I don't get why you said that. Sakura's bond with Tsunade made her one of the strongest ninja in the shinobi world, and my bonds with my home, friends, and comrades, is what made me fight so hard, which made me the next hokage!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened "You… Hokage? That's not possible!"_

_Naruto pulled out his new ninja registration card, It had his picture, then his height (which is a good 6'8") his weight, then his date of birth, his ninja registration code, his eye color, hair color, then his rank._

_**RANK – HOKAGE**_

_Then it hit him, "Oh my gosh! I am weaker than I was! I am the genius! You are the class failure! None of this makes sense!"_

"_Times have changed; Sasuke the village will always welcome you no matter what! Itachi is dead, akatsuki is gone, your team abandoned you, come back home." _

"………………_yeah………………" _

_Naruto removed the kunais and helped his brother home again._

End chapter one

JUTSU TRANSLATIONS

**Katon: Kaen Katana- FIRE STYLE: BLAZING KATANA.**

**Suiton Rasengan-WATER STYLE: SPIRALING SPHERE **

**Katon: Kurenai Nibai Nitso Doragon –FIRE STYLE: DOUBLE HEADED DRAGON**

**Fuuton: Kyojin Kaze Tatsumaki** –**WIND STYLE: GIANT WIND TORNADO**

**Katon: Kyojin Ho Tori Hinote-FIRE STLYE: GIANT FIRE BIRD OF FLAMES**

**Fuuton: Kyojin Kaze Nami-WIND STYLE: GIANT WIND WAVE**

(I made all of those up, but the translation is pretty accurate)

So criticize, rave, o.c.d., whatever, just review and I will not update unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter!


End file.
